The present invention relates to a pressure relief element to be used as an overpressure safety means according to claim 1. The present invention also relates to a pressure relief device of an electrochemical battery according to claim 12, comprising such a pressure relief element, and a battery according to claim 17, comprising such a pressure relief device.